Could be Something Magical
by Fiori Omega
Summary: "Please, Lily, just give it a shot. He's changed, you know he has." Lily looked at her best friend, Hestia Jones, in surprise.  "You're saying… that I should go on a date… with James Potter?"  Read to find out what happens-stupid summary word limit!HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

No one in particular P.o.v.: "Please, Lily, just give it a shot. He's changed, you know he has." Lily looked at her best friend, Hestia Jones, in surprise.

"You're saying… that I should go on a date… with James Potter?"

Hestia nodded, "Come on, you'd be perfect together, and I can just imagine how adorable your kids are gonna be!"

Lily's eyes widened. "Fine, Hestia!" she exclaimed, "I'm going on one date with him-"

"So you _are_ going," her friend said smugly.

Rolling her eyes, Lily repeated the sentence that would seal her doom, "Yes, I'm going on a date with him, one measly little date, that's it. And we are _not_ going to be having any children!"

At this point, Hestia coughed something that sounded a lot like the word 'yet'. Lily ignored her, and started downstairs for dinner in the Great Hall, leaving the other girl to instantly get over her coughing fit and scramble to catch up before Lily clambered out of the portrait hole.

The girls sat at the long Gryffindor table, enjoying the few seconds of peace before a boy with long, shaggy black hair squeezed in between them, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. Lily elbowed him in the ribs, harder that a simple friendly gesture, and he dropped his arms immediately.

She looked up to glance at the other two boys that had sat down at the same time. They were both chuckling at their friend, and one of them choked out, "Tough break, Padfoot."

"Shut it, Prongs," Sirius growled, still massaging his side, "It's closer than you've ever managed."

The other boy, with jet black hair that looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, stopped laughing immediately, though he didn't lose the humorous glint in his deep hazel eyes that were partially hidden behind his round glasses.

The third boy, Remus Lupin, who had been a prefect with Lily, was still chortling quietly. "Too bad it's tru- OW!"

James had kicked him under the table, and was now innocently staring up at Professor Dumbledore, who had risen to speak. He had a grave look on his face, and everyone held their breaths, wondering what was going on.

"Students of Hogwarts," Dumbledore began, "I have just one thing to say to you all."

There wasn't a sound to be heard in the Hall- something that had never occurred before. James and Sirius looked at each other with expressions of great glee.

"Dig in!" Everyone glanced at each other in shock and relief.

"That's_ it_!" The two black haired Marauders were incredulous, yet they had still managed to get more food on their plates than anyone else despite their frozen, horrified expressions.

"I thought for sure he was going to mention-"

"I know, Padfoot. The old man's gone barmy, I swear- how could he not bring _that_ up-"

"Certainly we are worth more than that. That took _ages_ to set up-"

As they continued to speak in odd, disjointed sentences, pausing only to shove food into their mouths, Lily turned to Remus, confused.

"Ah, yes. You are wondering what they are babbling on about? Or perhaps how they can go so long seemingly without breathing?"

"Yeah, I… well, both, really."

Remus looked slightly bemused, "Everyone wonders, no one knows. As to their shock, they pulled a rather large prank on Professor Dumbledore. During the night, they snuck in to his office and charmed everything upside down. And I mean everything… poor Fawkes."

"That couldn't possibly have been that hard."

The boy shook his head slowly. "You've never been called into his office, have you?"

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't think so. Anyway, you have no idea how much crap Dumbledore keeps in there."

**AN: Well, hope you like it. If you want me to keep this story going, please tell me. If not… I'll probably just scrap it. Anyhoo, review please!**

**-Fiori ^_^**


	2. You Can't Be Sirius!

Lily P.o.v: Lily opened her eyes as she hit the ground with a thud. "Oww!" she complained, trying to untangle herself from the mass of blankets wrapped around her, "What time is it, and what do you want, Hestia?"

The chuckle that answered her was definitely not Hestia's. Lily's eyes snapped up to the face of none other than Sirius Black. "Morning, Evans."

Lily could only sputter, "But… girl's dormitory… how… _why_?"

"As for _how_, I have my ways, and as for _why_, you are going on a date with James Potter later, yeah?"

As she had only just woken up, her brain was still not creating coherent thoughts, so she just looked at him dumbly.

"You, Lily Evans, are going on a date, as in, a romantic outing, with James Potter, read: one of the fine Hogwarts' resident Marauders (troublemakers extraordinaire). Yes or no?"

Lily nodded slowly, his words reaching through her muddled ears.

"Damnit," he swore, though not looking too upset, "And I thought for sure he'd have to pay up this time."

Her jaw dropped. "You mean you burst in here and woke me up at-" she snuck a quick glance at the clock "-six in the morning on a Saturday, just because you and Potter had a _bet_?"

"Well, sorta. The first time you turned him down, he said, and I quote, 'I bet she'll say yes by the end of 6th year'. Come to think of it though, he might not remember… it _was_ five years ago…" he looked overjoyed with the fact that he did not, in fact, owe James any more money.

Lily rubbed her eyes tiredly, wishing to go back to bed more than anything, even more than she wanted to be able to whack Sirius Black repeatedly over the head with a large book for waking her up in the first place. "So why are you up this early anyway? Don't you need your beauty sleep or something?"

Sirius frowned, and then grabbed one of the discarded compact mirrors that belonged to one of Lily's roommates off the floor. He proceeded to gaze at himself for a long while, then declared, "Nope, still the most beautifulest face on the planet!"

"And the shallowest," Lily mumbled grumpily under her breath.

If he heard her snide comment, he ignored it. Sirius was used to it. They were all just jealous of his stunning good looks. He was still staring dreamily into the mirror when Lily shoved him out the door and to the stairs.

As soon as his feet touched the top stair, it became a slide, and he slipped downward.

However, Lily's morning went from bad to worse when his flailing legs caught hers, and she went tumbling down the stairs-turned-slide with him.

Thank Merlin the common room was empty this early on a Saturday. Everyone was still in bed- except for most of the girls in Lily's room, who had to taking remedial potions with Professor Slughorn every weekend.

Sighing, Lily stomped over to a soft armchair in front of the ever- burning fireplace and sunk into it. Thanks to that annoying, airheaded, womanizing git, she was stuck in the common room until the stairs decided to turn themselves back into actual stairs. With only said git for company.

And she wasn't even decently dressed, so there was no way she was going to head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There was no doubt the Slytherins especially would get great enjoyment from teasing her- going to breakfast in her nightie that suddenly felt much too short, with hair unbrushed and in a messy knot on the back of her head.

"You are so lucky my wand's upstairs," Lily heard the words leave her mouth. Somehow, she didn't regret them, unlike most other things she said upon first waking up. The bloody idiot needed a bit of threatening.

To allow the self proclaimed school playboy to meander into the girl's dormitory at all hours of the morning without punishment would be not only infinitely stupid, insuring that he see nothing wrong with his actions, but it would probably also encourage him to do it again.

"Ooh, Evans, is that a threat?"

Lily rolled her eyes. As if the moron couldn't tell. Of course it was a threat. An empty one, at that. No matter how angry she got, Lily would never, ever do anything that would make her merit a detention.

No, she was Lily Evans, bookworm and brainiac, and she was going to keep her record spotless.

Unlike the Marauders, who, Lily was not at all surprised to say, had numerous detentions. The only surprising thing about their detention records, she giggled silently, was that there was room enough to keep them all.

With a small, almost inaudible 'pop', the stairs became stairs once again, and Lily sprinted as fast as she could back upstairs to get dressed and straighten her disheveled appearance.

This left a very confused and bemused Sirius Black in the common room behind her, muttering to himself.

**AN: So, let me know what you think of this chapter. I guess I should start putting together an ultimate plan for the story, eh? Anyway… review please!**

**-Fiori ^_^**


	3. Oh My McGonagall!

James P.o.v.: "But come on Minnie!"

McGonagall's eyes hardened further, her mouth stretching into a tighter line. James was surprised that such a feat was possible. "Absolutely not, Mr. Black. You cause a disruption in my class, you will receive detention as I see fit."

"Yeah, but-" Sirius began again, but once again, McGonagall cut him off.

"No 'buts'', Mr. Black.

"Bu- I mean what if I told you that we couldn't possibly serve detention that night, because James here has a date with Evans?"

The stern Transfiguration teacher looked stunned, even dropping her frosty glare she had been fixing upon the two troublemakers. "Miss Lily Evans?"

"That's the one," Sirius told her smugly, sounding like a parent who was proud of James for finally getting the girl of his dreams to go out with him after more than five long years.

Not that Sirius would ever transform into one of those kinds of parents, James reflected, even if he did wind up settling down and having children, which was also extremely highly unlikely.

"Well, then, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, turning to him, "I'll just have to let you off the hook this once."

"I know," he said dejectedly, hanging his head. "Wait!" his head snapped back up, "You didn't just say what I think you just said, did you? Because I could have sworn that I heard you say exactly what I think I just heard you just say, and-"

"Yes, Potter. I did just say that you will not be serving detention with me this upcoming Saturday instead of attending Hogsmede with the rest of the students. There are, however, some conditions to this… arrangement."

"Deal!" James and Sirius shouted in unison.

Acting as if she had not heard them, she continued, "One, you will win the Quiddich Cup this year, or you will spend the entire next year in detentions. Two, you will _both_ not cause any more mischief in my classroom. And three, you won't completely screw your chances with Miss Evans during your date. It's been nearly six years, and the entire staff has been placing bets on this. Now, unless you'd like to make me extremely cross- and losing a hundred galleons to Professor Slughorn will serve to do just that- make sure everything goes well."

He blinked. Twice. Then James reached over and pinched Sirius on the arm. He didn't move. James dug his fingers in harder. No reaction. Suddenly, Sirius let out a howl of pain and jumped away from him, dancing around in theatrical agony, clutching his arm.

So this wasn't a dream. Interesting.

"Mr. Potter! Do I have to rethink your avoidance of punishment?"

"NO! Nope! Sorry Professor!"

At this point, Sirius had switched from his over-dramatized dance of pain, to skipping around the classroom singing, "We got off, we got off, we got off, we got off!" **(AN: A cookie for everyone who just made that HP reference ^_^)**

McGonagall looked at him with disdain."You, Mr. Black, I am afraid, still have detention."

"What?" the two friends exclaimed at the same time.

"I knew it, Minnie, you just can't resist me."

"Perhaps a week of detention then, Black."

"Ooh, getting desperate, eh Minnie?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Before Sirius could get himself detentions for the rest of sixth year, James cut in, "But Professor, surely one detention won't do any good, we've had loads before and they've never done any good. And besides, we already promised that we'd stay out of trouble… in your class."

Sighing heavily, she shook her head, then said, "Well, I suppose you are right this one time. Detention never has really taught you much of anything, has it?"

"Oh no, we've come up with some of our best pranks in deten-"

James had clapped his hand over his best friend's mouth, "Rhetorical."

McGonagall waved her hand at them, "Dismissed. Now get to your next class."

As the two Marauders left the classroom, Sirius punched James in the shoulder, "Alright! We got out of detention!"

James punched him back, "Shut it for a sec." They both stopped walking and became absolutely silent. There was no sound to be heard.

"Well?" Sirius questioned.

"Nothing… I… I thought I heard Professor McGonagall laughing…"

Sirius looked at him in concern, "I think you're losing it, mate."

James laughed nervously, "Yeah, I suppose I am."

"Though," Sirius continued, "It could be possible that McGonagall's cracking up back there," he gestured with his thumb over his shoulder, "Because, come on, Evans is going out with you. Anything is possible…"

At Sirius trailing off, James looked at him curiously. Sirius had stopped walking, and was now standing in the corridor with a most peculiar look on his face.

"Pads, come on, we're gonna be late to class!" James prompted, trying to catch his friend's attention. Usually, Sirius would have immediately started cracking up at that, but currently he made no remark.

Damn. Maybe this was a dream after all.

"Padfoot?" he asked, starting to get nervous, "What's with that expression? You look constipated."

"Shh… I'm thinking."

This so was a dream.

"I wonder, since anything is possible… I think I'll get a motorcycle!"

Yup. Definitely a dream.

"Just wondering, why would you want a moto… thingy?"

"They go fast, my parents hate them, they're totally badass, my parents hate them, they _are_ muggle things- but I bet I can get it to fly, and oh yeah, my parents hate them."

"Makes sense," James shrugged, and the two boys walked into the Charms classroom.

"Misters Potter and Black, good to see you've finally gotten here," squeaked the tiny Professor Flitwick.

"Sorry," they replied back at once, flashing signature Marauder smirks at the class before taking their seats; which were, predictably, in the back of the classroom.

"I still can't believe it," James whispered.

Just then, Lily Evans turned around in her seat at the table in front of them, her emerald green eyes flashing.

**AN: So… the Marauders being Marauders, and totally random. Hope you liked it! Just push that lovely button right there that says 'review' on it. You know you want to… do it… seriously. Just press the button.**

**-Fiori ^_^**


	4. Life's Binns Better

Lily P.o.v: "Where were you?" Lily hissed at James and Sirius.

"Just having a nice chat with our favorite professor, McGonagall. Great lesson today, don't you think?"

Lily shot him a glare, "It was, Black. Not that you two would know, you were fooling around in the back of the classroom with your teacups that were _supposed_ to be rats!"

Sometimes, she really did not understand those boys. They were both absolutely genius in Transfiguration (which she hated to admit, even to herself, because for once she was not the only one with only perfect grades), but after they had done what they were supposed to do, they resorted to re-transfiguring their materials into something that resembled one of the other students' disasters.

Like in today's lesson, they had created perfect, handsome rats, then changed those into furry teacups with four paws that made the cup wobble around the table unsteadily, and tails. They had been scuttling over the desks when McGonagall had looked up and spotted them before they could be transfigured back into the normal rats. Poor Eleanor Quimny.

"Oh, just so you know, I'm not going to go to Hogsmeade with you if you've gone and earned yourself a detention. You really should be more responsible."

"Who's in trouble?" James asked her, smiling widely, "We're off scot-free, well, with the promise never to make mischief in her class ever, ever again."

Lily's jaw dropped. She had thought for sure that that was going to work. Just goes to show that even the brightest students can be dreadfully wrong sometimes. So she was still going to have to go out with the arrogant toe-rag.

The very hot, sexily mischievous toe-rag. Lily flinched. What was that thought doing in her head? She was too surprised that her own mind would go off on its own like that, that she barely missed the feeling of disappointment she had been expecting to feel now that she knew there would be no escaping from the date, which was strangely absent.

She hated to think that maybe Hestia was right after all, that she maybe… possibly… slightly had taken a fancy to James Potter. At least this year was nearly over. She wouldn't have to deal with him, his extremely fancy-able arse, or her newly discovered feelings- no! She refused to admit they were _feelings_. Lily would not, ever have feelings for Potter! She shook that thought out of her head- for the whole summer.

Granted, there was always seventh year… maybe she wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. They were already in nearly every class together. The only thing different about their schedules was divination. Lily had dropped that almost immediately, whereas Potter and Black had continued on with it, enjoying 'predicting' unbelievable scenarios.

And she couldn't even tell them off for blatantly writing rubbish for their work, because that was exactly what she had done for divination before she quit the class.

The oddest thing about their so-called 'predictions' was that they always came true. After they had won the Quidditch House Cup in fifth year, Black had stood up on his broom and began tap-dancing, before he a gust of wind and a loose bludger that had escaped from the other beaters caught him. Potter had been pushed off the top of the astronomy tower by the rest of the Marauders, and had pitched headfirst into the lake below. Several minutes had passed before a shivering James had emerged from the icy black water, shooting a triumphant glance and thumbs-up towards the tower. Lily couldn't help but chuckle as she recalled the look on Remus' face as he handed 10 galleons over to Sirius.

Sure enough, when she checked their prediction charts from the last months, nearly everything they had done was on there. Remembering some of the more wild scenarios, such as James wrestling with the Giant Squid, on the list made her smile wider as she fought back laughter.

"Miss Evans?"

Lily jumped as she was brought back into the real world, "Yes professor?"

Professor Binns was staring directly at her, "Is there something that you find particularly entertaining about the wizarding-goblin war?"

Damn Binns for being attentive today, of all days. She chanced a glance behind her. The two black haired Marauders were staring at her, scandalized. She turned back forward. "No, Professor. Sorry."

Dropping her head in embarrassment as red flushed her cheeks, Lily stared at the blank piece of parchment on her desk. When words appeared, she jumped, startled, before she could catch herself.

'**Tsk tsk, Is our resident bookworm not paying attention in class?'** the scrawled letters taunted.

Another note appeared, in a different hand, _**'These wars are no laughing matter, Miss Evans. I do realize and concur that History of Magic is indeed a class most boring and utterly pointless, but…' **_there was a funny little slash mark after the last word, and then the thought was continued in the first handwriting, **'So, really, go ahead and laugh. Care to join us in some mischief? It'll give you something to really laugh about."** Lily could almost feel Sirius' eyebrows raising and waggling around suggestively.

'_**Padfoot!'**_

'**What?'**

'_**You can't just do that!"**_

"**Gee Prongs, going straight, are you? Or are you just scared Evans here might make a more mischievous Marauder than you?"**

Lily sighed. She never had understood those ridiculous nicknames. She picked up her quill and wrote on the paper, knowing it would transpose to their parchment as well, _'Oh, and I'm the one not paying attention here.'_ Lily held back her laughter as the two jumped in their seats. Clearly, they hadn't expected her to break the rules and actually write back. 

"Misters Potter and Black!" Binns looked up again, breaking off of his rant about the war with goblins. They looked up, more startled than before, and Sirius actually fell out of his seat. Binns looked sternly and not in the slightest way amusedly, "Detention."

The boys looked a little annoyed at being assigned detention when they weren't even causing any mayhem, but they nodded acceptingly, and Sirius scrambled back into his chair.

Lily saw James' face fall slightly, and before she could stop herself, she rose and blurted out, "But they weren't doing anything!"

"Exactly, Miss Evans. They _weren't _paying attention or taking notes. Neither were you, and since you also disrupted the class, you will be serving in detention with them tonight." Oh. Shit.

James P.o.v: Detention? Damnit. Lily had, quite literally, just told him that if he were to get detention she would call off their date. His heart sank into his gut. She was never going to see that he wasn't as big of an arrogant toe-rag as she thought. And she was never going to go out with him now.

Suddenly, Lily stood up, taking his spirits with her, and shouted out, "But they weren't doing anything!" His heart lept and started thumping wildly. She had defended him against a teacher… she _did_ care! (maybe).

She would have only turned around and smirked if she hadn't _wanted_ to go out with him, right? Every other thought jumped out of his head. He was _so_ going to still take her to Hogsmeade.

Sirius turned to talk to him, but apparently he noticed the blinding happiness shining like a beacon from James' face, because he simply rolled his eyes. Sirius looked away again and continued flicking wads of scrunched up parchment across the room to stick in the curly hair of some girl in their year who might have been pretty had she not been in Slytherin. He was still in a daze as they walked to the library to meet Remus and Peter after class, when something Sirius was relaying to the others caught his ear. "So then Evans stands up and yells at him, and now we've all got detention scrubbing cauldrons with ol' Sluggy tonight."

For once in his life, James was not indifferent towards detention. He was actually looking forward to this one.

**AN: I know it's been too long since I've updated. Sorry. But, if it makes you feel better, I'm finally finishing typing up this chapter instead of studying for my algebra/trigonometry midterm like I should be. I still have about an hour and a half before the test, so it's not a big deal right? **

**Okay, no, I'm completely stressing out. So… leave a review to ease my frazzled state of mind? **

**-Fiori ^_^**


End file.
